31
Burke lies to protect David, but out of the room, he warns Victoria to beware of David. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Moment by moment, Collinwood has seen a tight coil of tension drawn closer to the breaking point. And now nothing remains but the explosion itself, an explosion centered on a small piece of metal resting in the palm of a man's hand. Burke claims to have found the bleeder valve on the road and protects David. Burke later tells David that he knows the truth. David finally confesses and admits that he didn't know what else to do with the evidence. Burke smiles and admires the boy's cunning, but tells him he was very wrong to try and kill his father. Burke and David appear to become friends. Carolyn calls and tells Roger that Burke and David were seen at the hotel together well before the time Burke provided. Roger had never completely believed Burke's story and is now positive that the whole thing was a farce. Victoria has to agree. Burke asks David to show a him a picture of his mother. He does and Burke admires how pretty she is. David laments his mother's hospitalization. Burke finally tells the truth to Roger about David's guilt. Roger scolds David and threatens him to be sent away where he can't do damage to anybody else. Victoria is surprised that Burke seems amused or pleased by the trouble in the Collins family. He says he feels it is like "the judgement of the gods." Burke asks Vicki to dinner, but she is too upset to go anywhere. Burke again tells her to go back home. Memorable quotes : Burke: (to David) If you ever need a friend, you've got one. : David: i didn't do it. I didn't have anything to with it. : Roger: Don't lie to me, David, it's no use! You're a little murderer, that's what you are! A rotten, lying little murderer, and you're going to get what you deserve. i'm going to have you sent away where you can't do damage to anybody else. Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production Story * Burke shows a definite interest in David's mother for the first time. He was aware of her hospitalization before David told him, and confirms that he knew her "very well". * Carolyn saw Burke and Roger, and telephoned Collinwood. * TIMELINE: David spent an hour with Burke in his hotel room. Bloopers and continuity errors * As David runs away from Roger, a conversation between crew members can be heard. * Victoria looks up and sees a shadow of a stagehand. End credits announcements * The night to remember is Friday for ' ' when he cuts into crime like a buzz saw starting in September in color on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 31 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 310031